the_fallen_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetdawn
Description Violetdawn is a black she-cat with unusual violet eyes. Story Violetpaw's paws tingled with delight. ''A real battle! ''She flexed her claws excitedly. ''We'll show those rouges that their no match for MistralClan! ''Lilacstar raised her head and let out a yowl, signaling to attack. Her clan surged forward, Violetpaw with them. She raced alongside her mentor, Moonmist, into the startled cluster of rouges. Violetpaw unsheathed her claws and raked them down a brown tabby tom with red splotches side. He yowled angrily and threw her off. Before she could get to her paws, he lunged at her. Trying to fight back panic, Violetpaw stumbled back, but slipped and crumpled in a ball on the ground. The rouge towered over her, fangs and claws gleaming. His claws flashed, and jerked down. She shrieked in pain as she felt it connect with her eye, and blood trickled down and fogged her eyesight. A faint wail came from nearby and the last thing she saw was a blur of white and yellow leaping towards the brown tom. ******************************************************************* "Violetpaw?" A familiar voice called. "Violetpaw, are you okay? You're bleeding." Violetpaw let out a groan, trying to open her eyes but upon feeling the pain she screwed them tightly shut. She choked, "I-I'm okay." She felt warm breath brush her cheek, and a paw on her head. "You have a fever. Has the medicine cat checked you yet?" Violetpaw shook her head. She now recognized Moonmist's voice. Moonmist ordered, "Come on. Let's find the medicine cat." Fighting back the pain, Violetpaw blinked her eyes open, and shared a gasp of shock with Moonmist. "V-Violetp-paw, your eyes! They're..." She stuttered. ''I'm... I'm... I'm blind! I can't see a thing! ''She blinked back tears. "I'll... I'll tell Featherstorm." There was a rush of air as Moonmist headed past her. A few moments later Featherstorm came barreling towards Violetpaw, Firecall following. "Oh, Violetpaw, your pretty eyes!" Featherstorm was sobbing. Firecall was trying to calm his mate down, murmuring in her ear. Then he came and knelt beside Violetpaw. "Can you really not see anything?" He asked quietly. Violetpaw nodded, tears streaming out of her eyes. Firecall padded back towards Featherstorm and spoke a few low words to her. Then they both sat down next to Violetpaw. "Oh, Violetpaw, does it hurt?" Featherstorm asked anxiously. "Not much," Violetpaw lied. Her eyes felt like they were on fire. Moonmist's scent washed over her as she approached with the medicine cat right behind her. The medicine cat crushed a leaf and trickled the juice into her eyes. She winced in pain as it stung her eyes. The medicine cat glanced up from her work. "All of you, get out! Violetpaw needs peace and quiet." She flicked her gaze from Violetpaw to Featherstorm and Firecall. "I need someone to stay with her while I take care of the other warriors. Which one of you will stay with her?" She questioned. Violetpaw's parents replied in unison, "I will!" They exchanged looks. "Okay, Featherstorm, you can stay with her," Her father sighed. I'll finish this later Category:Characters